Et pour toujours
by Lili Carter
Summary: C'est vrai,leurs maisons ne sont plus que des tas de cendres, et peut-être même que leurs espoirs se sont carapatés depuis longtemps.Mais cette joie immense qui les habite:c'est le sang qui coule dans leurs veine,c'est le courage qui les maintient debout.


Note de l'auteure: So, j'ai eu une longue période "page blanche" et puis, j'ai pensé à ce petit moment, en étant allongé sur la plage. juste un instant dans un vie, rien de bien transcendant en claire. Mais j'avais quand même envie de le poster, histoire de. Alors voilà, cet instant volé, même si je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je mentionne ici le fait que HG soit avec RW et GW avec HP. couple que j'exècre d'habitude mais qui se sont imposés pour cette tranche de vie. Alors, bonne lecture. et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes qui se sont glissées à travers les grandes mailles de mon filet.

xoxo

Lili

.

.

« Bien sûr, cette vie si dure recommencera dans quelques jours. Mais on n'y pense pas. Enfin, pour la première fois et pour toujours, il flottera autour des ces lourdes machines d'autres souvenirs que le silence, la contrainte, la soumission. Des souvenirs qui mettront un peu de fierté au cœur, qui laisseront un peu de chaleur humaine sur tout ce métal. »

[Simone Weil]

.

Son rire éclate dans l'air alors que leurs deux corps s'écrasent dans le sable chaud. Elle, d'habitude si sérieuse, se laisse aller à cette étreinte. Elle laisse cette chose aussi bien inodore qu'incolore s'insinuer dans tout son corps. Le bonheur. Il pulse en elle comme un deuxième cœur. Son regard tendre pétille dans le Soleil couchant. Elle caresse sa joue, passant une main à travers sa chevelure flamboyante. Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, doucement.

Des moments comment ça, il leur en faudrait tellement plus.

Elle aperçoit Harry, légèrement en retrait, là-bas. Ses cheveux noirs de jais se balancent au gré du vent. Il frôle la membrane invisible de cette bulle hors du temps qui les protège. Elle leur est nécessaire. Il n'y a pas de trêve dans une guerre. Jamais. Alors ils se sont créés leur propre paradis éphémère sur ce coin de plage abandonné. Et il voudrait que ça reste toujours ainsi. Les rires, les cris, la joie, l'odeur d'été, le sable dans les cheveux, les bribes d'eau salée, feindre l'insouciance. Ça fait du bien, parfois. Ainsi coupé du monde, en compagnie de ceux qu'il aime, il a l'impression d'être invincible. Loin de la violence et de la mort.

_Bien sûr, cette vie si dure recommencera dans quelques jours. Mais ils n'y pensent pas._

Ginny pose une main sur son épaule, et il concède à détourner le regard du Néant qui l'obsède. Il l'enlace avec force. Une part de sa vie tient dans cet étau. A quelques mètres, le bois crépite sous la chaleur des flammes alors que la nuit étant son voile sombre petite à petit. Ils se sont tous réunit autour du feu, se serrant, se regardant, s'aimant. Comme une même et grande famille, la seule qu'il leurs reste. Le silence les maintient dans cet instant serein. Le vent du Sud balaye la plage, leurs cœur battent à l'unisson.

Le Trio s'est un peu éloigné, histoire de se retrouver. Chaque personne, même de là où ils sont assis, peut voir leurs lèvres s'agiter silencieusement, leurs corps graviter les uns autour des autres. Ils se serrent dans les bras, échangent des regards qui en disent long. Leurs doigts cherchent ceux de leur amie, fins et agités.

_ Je t'aime.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais cela suffit à la faire sourire et à lui donner du baume au cœur. Puis, finalement, leur bulle s'évanouit dans la chaleur de ce mois de Juillet et déjà ils peuvent apercevoir les silhouettes au loin ainsi que l'écho des cris qui les accompagnent.

Chacun se regarde une dernière fois, sa baguette à la main.

Ils disparaissent le temps d'un battement de cil alors que leurs assaillants piétinent le reste de leurs instants passés. Pourtant, leurs souvenirs sont bien l'unique chose qu'il leur reste. Ceux qu'ils se sont efforcés de construire durant ces heures, ces trésors que leurs détracteurs ne pourront jamais détruire. C'est vrai, leurs maisons ne sont plus que des tas de cendres, et peut-être même que leurs espoirs se sont carapatés depuis longtemps. Mais ils seront toujours là après contrairement aux biens matériels. Au delà des horreurs de la guerre, outre les malheurs et les larmes, il y aura ces moments. Ces sourires parmi les suppliques. Ce point d'ancrage. Ce point de repaire qui, après cette guerre absurde, leur rappellera que même durant les heures les plus sombres de leurs vies, ils avaient une raison de vivre.

**Levez-vous les courageux, battez-vous, faites entendre vos cris. **Voilà ce dont ils se souviendront.

Cette joie immense qui les habite: c'est le sang qui coule dans leurs veine, c'est le courage qui les maintient debout, c'est la force qui les aide à se battre. D'accord, au premier abord, ça ne pèse pas lourd. Mais à y regarder de plus près, quand on observe ces braises continuer de bruler dans les ténèbres, on peut voir la puissance de tant de volonté. Et sûrement qu'un jour, celui-ci suffira. Mais en attendant...


End file.
